


Breaking the Rules

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: REQUEST: “I have an idea for a story, as well as those that you know how to write. It’s that you meet Dacre on a flight and your seat is with him.. The flight is long and you begin to talk with him and the talk starts to rise in temperature.. And the 2 begin to get horny and as there are many people on the flight.. Dacre ends up fucking in the bathroom of the plane.”





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Contains swearing and smut

After long frustrating waits and going through the mad house of the terminal in the L.A. airport, the woman over the intercom finally announces your first class flight was ready to board. 

Finally making it on the plane, you walk passed the pilot who was standing near the door greeting each passenger, walking a slow pace trying to find your window seat. Upon finding it, you see you already had yourself a neighbor sitting next to you in the isle seat for the 21 hour flight to Australia. 

Your long awaited vacation you so desperately been planning and been excited for months now was finally here so it didn’t matter you had to sit next to someone for nearly a full day. 

Reaching up to open the overhead bin, you stood on your tip toes to shove your carry on luggage in the small compartment, making your shirt rise above your belly button, giving your isle seat neighbor a little peep show. At that point, you didn’t get a good look at him so who knew if he was cute or not. Dacre noticed your shirt rise and immediately blushed and looked away but kept sneaking sideways glances at the mysterious belly button being shoved in his face, to which he really didn’t mind.

Finally getting your luggage shoved in and closing the compartment, you adjusted your shirt and looked down to see your seat neighbor is none other than Dacre Montgomery! Your eyes widen in a sudden surprise for realizing you gave Dacre a peek at your belly but soon a smiled spread across your face that you get to sit next to the worlds most handsome Australian hunk for the 21-hour flight! 

“Uh, sorry about that,” You let out a breathly laugh. “Excuse me, I just need to get right by you...” You nervously pointed to your seat next to him. 

“Oh, no problem.” Dacre said in his thick Australian accent as he moves his legs as much as he could to let you scoot by and sit in your seat. 

Getting settled in your seat, your brain was going through all kinds of thoughts of ' _Oh shit, oh shit, oh fucking shit! Am I really sitting next to Dacre? Holy shit! Is this even right? Am I in the right seat or the right plane?'_  Rechecking your plane ticket stub, you were in fact on the right plane and in the right seat! Wanting to not embarrass yourself and to respect his privacy, you didn’t start a conversation with him right away. Maybe you would get lucky later on that Dacre would get bored enough to start a conversation with you. 

Finally the plane is boarded and takes off down the runway, once getting the go ahead the plane takes off and your hours long flight is gliding through the sky, showing off beautiful California. 

After awhile on the flight, you were absentmindedly staring out the window checking out the sunset, when you feel Dacre lean over towards you and peered out the window to look at the sunset sky.

“Beautiful out there, isn’t it?” Dacre half whispered as he leaned back in his seat. Looking over at him you smiled and nodded.

“Yes it is. It’s very beautiful. Not very often you get to see the sunset from in the sky.” You looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and melted! They were a much deeper blue in person than they were in pictures or on the t.v. screen. Dacre took a good look at you, noticing the way you were looking at him, a smirk growing on his face as he knew you knew who he was.

“You know who I am, don’t you?” Dacre asked, with a slight curl to his upper lip. You looked down at your hands in your lap and giggled slightly, you could feel yourself blushing and Dacre could see it. 

“Yeah, I do. Sorry, I didn’t want to say anything out of respect.” Looking back up, Dacre had a cheesy grin on his face. 

“That’s quite alright sweetheart. A woman as beautiful as you, I wouldn’t mind if you had asked for my autograph or to take a photo with me.” Just his comment alone made your heart flutter and your body go warm. Who knew that the one and only Dacre Montgomery would think  _you_  were beautiful! Now it was your turn to have a cheesy smile on your face. 

“Well then Dacre, I would love to get a photo with you, if you don’t mind?” You asked shyly but with a little bit of hope. Dacre agreed and you got out your phone and took a couple of pictures of the both of you together. When taking the pictures, you couldn’t help but stare at his smile. His smile was like a breath of sunshine one that makes his eyes light up bright and happy and so contagious you couldn’t help but feel happiness radiate from him. 

Some time had passed and dinner was being served in first class that consisted of grilled chicken, green beans, mac n’ cheese and a dinner roll. After dinner ended you and Dacre ordered a couple of alcoholic drinks and talked about what it was like growing up in each of your lives and what it was like for him to work on the set of Power Rangers. Soon before you knew it, night fell and everyone was going to sleep but you and Dacre were far from being tired, heavily flirting with each other and still too wired from the drinks you both had. 

 “So Y/N, uh, do you have a boyfriend? Has someone have the pleasure of capturing your heart?” Dacre leaned in towards you and drunkingly whispered in your ear, that sent a warm tingling chill throughout your body that excited you to the core. Looking at him with hooded eyes, you leaned in closer to him, your faces nearly touching. 

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend. No boy has captured my heart, at least not yet.” Being this close to Dacre, you could smell his cologne and boy did he smell good and he had you craving him badly. 

“Oh. Well, that’s too bad, Y/N. Their loss is my gain.” Dacre half smiled at you, his eyes trailing from your eyes down to your lips which had him licking his bottom lip, ready to devour you at any given moment. “Whattya say we have a little fun of our own, you okay with that?” Dacre’s hand met the top of yours that was resting on the top of your leg, tracing circles over the top of your hand. Keeping his lustful eyes on yours, his fingers trailed off your hand and made their way to your inner thigh, making you jump a little at the sudden touch, sending a jolt up to your core and throughout your body. Your breath hitched when his fingers traced their way up your inner thigh getting dangerously close to your now throbbing core and back down again. 

“Y-yeah…I’m okay with it.” By now your lips were brushing his while his hand was making its way up your thigh again, making you tremble just a little. You slip your tongue out and ran the tip of it against his lips, Dacre’s hand slid further up your inner thigh and slid over your throbbing clothed pussy, pushing his fingers against the outside of your jeans. His lips grabbed onto yours and kissed you softly. They felt warm, soft and were oh so delectable that it made you let out a soft moan. Dacre’s tongue parted your lips open to which you happily let him, the taste of the lingering alcohol on his tongue against yours sent you into a frenzy. Your hand quickly finding its way to his thigh, you slid your hand up it and palmed at his growing hard on that sent a semi loud moan to escape his mouth and into yours. 

Neither of you being able to take what was going on anymore without making a scene, Dacre’s lips slid off yours and onto your neck licking his way up to your ear lobe, his hot breath on your ear and his fingers still rubbing against your clothed pussy was enough to send your eyes rolling in the back of your head.

“Let’s take this to the lavatory. I feel like if we don’t, I’m just going to start fucking you right here and right now.” Dacre bit your ear lobe that sent a shock wave through your body and made you gasp. Getting up, Dacre grabs your hand and takes you down the isle to the unoccupied lavatory, both of you squeezing in and shutting the door and locking it. 

Being in a tight confined space, your options were limited on where to fuck. At that moment though, you two didn’t care. All you and Dacre were worried about was attacking each others mouths and ripping each other’s clothes off. Pinning you against the only wall, Dacre’s hands were on your hips and starts grinding his hips into you making you feel his growing hard cock against you and it took all you had to not moan out loud. Dacre’s hand left your hip and found it’s way to where you needed him most, slipping two fingers in between your folds he starts rubbing your clit. Whimpering against his lips, your hands gripped the back of his head pushing his mouth into yours harder to suppress any loud moans that may have tried to escape. 

Taking your left hand you grab a hold of his cock and start stroking him making Dacre whimper out. Dacre’s mouth attacked your neck, placing kisses and love bites in all your sweet spots while his fingers slide their way into your core to start fucking you.

“Fuck Y/N, your pussy is fucking wet and it’s all because of me! God, you are so beautiful.” Dacre whispered against your neck, kissing his way back up to kiss you again, hungrier than ever. 

Pulling away from his mouth you gasped for air. “Dacre, fuck me please. I need your cock in me, fuck I need it so bad,” You whined, still stroking him, you ran your thumb to run circles over the head of his cock spreading his pre-cum around. Dacre’s hips jerked towards you, making him release a loud growl. Guiding you to the sink, he helps you get on the small edge of the sink, leaning back you wrapped your legs around his waist.

Dacre positioned his thick hard cock at your entrance and slid in slowly letting you get used to his girth and his long length. Biting on your lip you let out a whimper at how good he was making you feel. Hitting bottom, Dacre started rocking his hips back and forth slow at first so you could feel every inch of his ribbed cock. Dacre covered your mouth with this hand while his other arm wrapped around your leg reaching over to hold onto your hip he snaps his hips into you, giving you hard short thrusts. Your loud moans were muffled as he fucked you senseless against the sink.

Letting go of your mouth, Dacre’s mouth attached to your breast and sucks on your nipple. You had your hands in his hair gripping tight as he nibbled and sucked on each nipple.

“God Y/N, y-your s-so t-tight. F-FUCK!” Dacre wrapped his other arm around your leg and pounded into you hard. You could feel your core start to tighten and the fire starting to deepen within in you as your orgasm was building fast. 

“Oh my g-god D-Dacre, I’m gonna fucking c-cum” You started to scream out but quickly pursing your lips tight sending forceful breaths through your nose and whines coming from your throat. 

“Do it baby girl, cum on my cock. Oh, f-fuck!!” Dacre choked out a grunt as his orgasm hit him, shooting his load into your pussy which made your orgasm burst through, your clit throbbing like it never throbbed before while your walls pulsate around him as both you rode out your highs.

Dacre’s thrusts began to falter as he finished shooting his seed in you. Tears were running down your cheeks at how good he had made you feel and trying your damnedest to not moan out for him. He let go of your legs letting you get off the sink, you leaned your forehead against his chest as you both hold onto each other trying to catch your breaths.

“Fuck…that was amazing” Dacre breathed out a laugh, grabbed onto your cheeks to bring your face up to look at him. “ _You_  are amazing!” Dacre brought his lips to yours giving you a lip biting kiss, finishing it off with his tongue gliding against yours.

“You are even more amazing, Dacre. Wow. It was so hard to keep quiet!” Both of you laughed. 

“And that’s the best part about how good it was, the chance of us getting heard  at any moment. So hot.” Dacre leaned in and gave you another kiss before letting go, he grabbed your clothes and handed them to you.

Making it out of the lavatory, both of you were surprised everyone was still asleep, thankful no one heard the two of you… _hopefully!_ Both you and Dacre made it back to your seats, settling down to finally go to sleep. You leaned your head against Dacre’s arm and Dacre’s head leaning against yours, neither of you lasting long till you were fast asleep. 

The next day, the captain came over the intercom and told everyone that their destination was close approaching, asking everyone to fasten their seat belts and put up their trays and to throw away any remaining trash. 

“Well, it looks like we’re about to part ways Y/N. I would really like to spend some more time with you though. What are your plans after landing?” Dacre asked, looking deep in your eyes.

“Me and my friends are vacationing in Perth, we’re going to stay at my friends, boyfriends parent’s vacation house. We’re staying there for 3 weeks, just going to go sight seeing and all that.” 

“Perth is where I live, so I would love to see you again Y/N. That is, if you’ll have time for me?” Dacre grabbed a hold of your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours. You let off a big smile and nodded.

“Of course I’ll have time. I would love to see you again too. Once I find out our schedule, I can let you know and we can set up a time and place to meet up.”

Dacre smiled sweetly at you and leaned in and gave you a kiss. Both of you exchanged numbers and gathered up your things, getting ready to land. 

Finally making it out of the plane, you both walked together to baggage claim to wait for your suitcases to arrive, feeling a bit bummed you two hard to part ways soon. 

“I really enjoyed my time on this flight with you, Y/N. Glad to have met such a sweet and beautiful girl.” Grabbing your hand again, he brought it to his mouth and gave it a kiss, making you blush.

Giving each other a hug, both of you parted ways and disappeared out of the airport. You hailed a taxi to take you to the vacation house. Once settled and on your way out of the airport, your phoned received a text from Dacre that read:

“ _Miss you already love!_ ” It made you smile and your heart swelled for him.

“ _I miss you too handsome!_ ”


End file.
